


Breath & Blood

by FiveTail



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blood, Gen, Image Heavy, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-07
Updated: 2011-09-07
Packaged: 2017-10-23 12:51:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/250497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiveTail/pseuds/FiveTail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You’re both wearing your colours on the outside, and neither one of you looks good in red. [IMAGE HEAVY]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breath & Blood

